


Closed

by Leaveitbrii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Twins, Vampires, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveitbrii/pseuds/Leaveitbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Kristof knew he couldn't take her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ It's my first time posting on here. Enjoy!

“Don’t be afraid, Kristof. Let’s go home.”  


But there were reasons to be afraid as if the inky black of Linda’s hair would come alive and swallow him deeply. Her eyes sparkled brightly, emeralds, jades, a tempting friendship that bordered past that of oppression and use. Kristof peered up at her, the swirls in her cashmere sweater seducing him closer. Her hand was so close, a bit pink and wrinkled, but the offer was there. Clean, crystal. Linda smiled at him in pearls of white, watching amused as he worried the bridge of his circular glasses, “too chic” his mother had said. She admired his form from her distance. He was too slim to be considered a man in the eyes of society with soft curves and thin arms. But she could protect him at a price. Kristof shrugged heavily, golden hair gleaming violently. His eyes spoke volumes, of lies and deceit, of misplaced trust; trust that he had put in her. “No.”  
  


Her frown was instant, the nasty carvings of her smile turning downwards. Her gleam became mean, the waves in her hair turning the black into a sea of shadow. Kristof held her gaze, the brilliance of his dark eyes scratching at her still extended hand as if it were poison. He clutched his blazer, blue and silk, in his hands, baring knuckles. Linda watched him turn, his back a boundary against her. She took a step, face furious and unwholesome. Her movements halted as she saw them. The porcelain ones, adorned like dolls and gentlemen of an older time. One of them had extended her hand as Kristof had turned around, thin and slender and beautiful, and he ran to her. Linda felt her stance slipping as the woman caressed his face with care, the gaze of the other two, the men, the twins, gazes narrowing on her.  
  


She gasped sharply when they approached her, the wildness of their hair, so red and brown, turning into shades of a burning fire. And suddenly they were upon her, tall and slender and beautiful. She couldn’t recall their names; only faces, so painfully youthful and their smiles reminded her of the devil. The devil that was never red with horns, ugly grotesque with laughter in his voice; instead he was vain and stunning. “I’m afraid we can’t have you lingering.” The one with red hair, the robin, spoke, his voice laced with subtle Russian. “It’s nothing personal.” The other, the sparrow, nodded and she paled, considerably turning a milkier shade of peach as the settlement of death lingered.  
  


“You could have gone, my dear.” Rebecca smiled softly, her fingers lingering over Kristof’s nose. She whispered a kiss into his face, watching the glisten red smear across his face and he kissed her, easing the brutal sounds of flesh tearing and life disappearing completely. Rebecca smiled against his mouth, perfect and proper as the first kiss should have been, and it ends.


End file.
